The Fire Nation Royal Prince
by caitewarren
Summary: Bumi brings his two grandchildren to visit his brother Bumi. And what relastion do the grandchildren share with Amon?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Fire Nation Royal Family

**Premise:** For this story's sake Aang's son Bumi married Zuko's daughter(who I gave the name Ursa), judging by the looks of Bumi he appears to be quite a number years of older than Tenzin and for this I'm assuming he has grown children(a son in this story's case named Iroh). Iroh and his wife had three children two boys and a little girl. But this is the story of Zaire their middle son, who is the crowned Prince of the Fire Nation and upon his grandfather's death is set to inherit the throne. According to the Nickelodeon website Zuko gave the Firelord throne to his daughter and is now traveling the world as a Peace Advisor.

**On With the Story**

Contrary to popular belief fifteen-year-old Zaire hadn't always been an angry, aloof and socially indifferent teenager. At a point once in his life he was a happy young Prince who had the love of his parents and a whole Nation. At the crucial age of seven he was already well on his way to become a Fire Nation prodigy, but all of it was changed in a cruel twist of fate that shook the nation. It was in this cruel twist of fate that Zaire lost his parents and became the next in line for the Fire Nation Crown. But the love of his nation had faded by the teen's refusal to do well anything aside from sulk.

"Zaire," thirteen-year-old Aziza called out, she was downed in the Fire Nation royal robes with her black hair tied tightly into a pun above her head, "Great-Granddad is here for a visit, and the Sages sent me to retrieve you."

Aziza was only a toddler when their parents were slain and her memory of the event was only a blur to her. The effects on her hadn't nearly been nearly as serve as it had been on her only remaining brother.

Zaire was perched upon one of the rocks starring out onto the training courtyard, the same courtyard his father and him spent many hours training in. Sometimes if he thought real hard he could hear his father's voice and it always seemed to be the strongest here. His father was a master Firebender, one of the youngest ever to achieve that status and he took great pride in his bending.

"Zaire?" Aziza shuffled her feet along the dry grass, "are you coming?"

Zaire turned to her, blankly starring.

"Are you gonna stay up there all day?" Aziza muttered folding her arms across her chest, "I'd hate to break it to you, but Great-Granddad is getting on in years and probably won't live forever. You best come and see him soon, you never know."

Her words didn't faze her brother. Aziza pouted but turned on her heels walking quickly away from him. Sometimes her brother scared her, he seemed so lost and so scared. Sometimes her Granddad and Grandma would talk about that day but only very briefly. It hurt them so as Iroh was their only child, but she wished to hear more stories. They were once her parents too.

Bumi and Zuko were standing in the main throne room. The throne was no longer light in flames as it had once been in the times of Ozai. Mainly because the newest Firelord wasn't a Firebender and there was possibility of him burning himself.

"Great-Granddad," Aziza bowed in her respect before bowing to Bumi.

Zuko shook his head, "no, no. You must not need to bow to me, I am no longer a Firelord."

Bumi turned to face his only granddaughter, "where is your brother?"

"He wouldn't come."

"Did you tell him who came for a visit?"

"Yes."

"Has there been any progress with him?" asks Zuko.

Bumi sighed and shook his head, "nothing. He won't fire bend, he won't go to school. I've tried everything, I've brought him to my mother for healing."

Zuko shook his head, "his wounds can't be healed even by the best of the Healers. It's inside of him. Have you tried your brother?"

At this Aziza instantly light up. Her granddad's brother was an airbender just like her, but he was a master airbender. All her life she wanted to meet him but the answer was always just be patient and she grew wary of it and decided not to ask.

"If you think Tenzin can help I'll try." Bumi replied.

"Yes!" Aziza cheered shooting herself up into the air and twirled before landing on her feet, "I'm gonna be an airbender!"

"Who said you were coming?" Bumi questioned.

Aziza's smile fell and Bumi laughed his whole body jiggling.

"I'm just kidding little Air Bender, get ready we are going to visit your Great Uncle Tenzin."

**One Month Later**

Never in his life had Zaire been away from the Fire Nation Palace and the feeling was making a large pit in his stomach. He didn't like being on the ship and so far away from land. The water splashed loudly against the boat and on some nights the waves sometimes hit so high they hit the deck leaving very large puddles.

"Zaire! Zaire! Come quickly!" Aziza screeched.

Reluctantly Zaire dragged his feet along the ship towards the bow of the ship where his sister stood on her tiptoes pointing to something off in the distance. She motioned him forward.

"I can see Republic City." She squealed.

Zaire followed his sister's finger to the small sliver of the land just visible amongst the fog. It was the only piece of land they had seen in what seemed like forever. Bumi walked towards his grandchildren placing an arm around their shoulders. Zaire instantly jumped and flinched away from him.

"This will be good for the two of you I promise."

The small sliver of land soon grew into a mountainous region and then the actual city became visible to them. The ship sped into Yue Lake where for the first time Aang's Statue became visible to them.

"Wow." Aziza murmured in awe at starring at her paternal great-granddad, the last Avatar in which she inherited her ability to bend Air. In a way when she bent air she felt connected with him but maybe it was her just trying to find her own roots. She had always felt like an outsider in a Nation full of Firebenders and now coming here to meet a family of Airbenders made her feel giddy.

The boat lurched to a stop at the edge of Avatar Island. Standing with a very confused look was an older man who was bald with a grey beard. He was dressed in normal Airbender clothes.

"Tenzin!" Bumi called out.

Tenzin narrowed his eyes, "Bumi? What…what are you doing here?"

"Came to visit you."

And the gang blank lowered Aziza raced off the plank and onto the Island. Zaire, Bumi came next with a bunch of Fire Nation guards.

"A call would have been much appreciated." Tenzin grumbled.

Bumi narrowed his eyes, "you need to lighten up there little brother being serious all the time is no fun, anyway these are my grandchildren Zaire and Aziza. Aziza here is an airbender."

Tenzin stared at the young teenager. The girl was now shyly looking down at the ground starring at her boots, slowly her grey eyes met his own. The little girl had a slight resemblance to Jinora in her physical stature. Both were small and tiny, but her hair was much darker and her eyes were narrower.

"What an honor it is to meet you," Tenzin told her, "you and Zaire may proceed up to the temple, were I'm sure my children will be more than happy to meet their royal cousins. Bumi may I have a word?"

Tenzin walked towards the edge of the island; he should have known it was his brother the minute Ikki spotted the Fire Nation Ships. His brother was known for his silly antics and not remembering things. Bumi was almost a head shorter than his brother but in a way he acted as if he were the taller one of the two.

"Now is not the best time for you to visit."

Sensing the urgency in Tenzin's voice Bumi immediately asked, "why? What do you mean?"

Tenzin in the briefest explanation he could manage told all of Amon and the Equalists revolution that was occurring on the streets. Bumi rubbed his head across his wrinkles.

"Why didn't you send word before?" Bumi questioned, "I could have sent you soldiers or whatever you needed."

"We didn't exactly leave off on the best of terms Bumi."

"I'm still your older brother, we're still family and I will help you."

"Thank you Bumi."


	2. Chapter 2

Zaire and Aziza were almost immediately greeted by little Ikki. She was beyond excited she'd never met a real princess and prince before.

"Why hello." Aziza murmured politely tucking her hair behind her ear.

Ikki stared at her, "are you a princess? Do you have a throne? Do you get to wear really pretty dresses? And get everything you ever wanted?" she demanded.

Aziza was unsure of which question to address to at first, but luckily she was saved by the arrival of a teenager. A dark haired teenager dressed in a water tribe getups.

"You must be Aziza," the teenager concluded.

Never in her life had she ever been just called _Aziza_ by someone who wasn't her immediate family. It was always Princess, or you're royal highness. It was odd. The teenager bowed to her and Aziza bowed back.

"Who are you?" Aziza mumbled after getting her voice back.

"I'm Korra, the new Avatar."

Aziza stared wide eyed at the new Avatar. She'd never met an Avatar before, but Korra was no longer starring at her but instead her eyes were upon Zaire who hadn't said anything. He stood behind his sister, but his sister's small frame didn't help to hide his much larger frame at all.

"Who are you?" Ikki asked Korra's unspoken question.

Jinora came up behind her sister and Korra. There had been a time in her life when she became very interested in the lineage of the Fire Nation Royal Family and knew almost instantly who he was.

"You're Zaire, the crowned prince of the Fire Nation."

Ikki squealed, "If you're the crowned Prince then you must have a crown! Is it a big crown?"

Jinora sometimes wondered if her sister had any common sense at all. She must have explained how the royal family worked ten times to her. It was one of their nightly rituals, Jinora would tell her all about the books she was reading and Ikki would make up her own stories to tell Jinora. Ikki's stories were often very far fetched and didn't exactly have an ending ever but Jinora didn't mind hearing them.

"Is he okay?" Korra questioned.

Aziza sighed, "he doesn't really talk."

Ikki gasped, "at all?"

Aziza shook her head, "not since he was a little kid before our parents died."

The soldiers, Bumi and Tenzin were now making their way up to the temple. Zaire made his way towards them leaving his sister behind with the other children.

"I have a question for you," Aziza looked to Ikki, "are you an Airbender?"

"Oh yes!"

**The Legend Of Korra**

The dinning table was filled with an abundance of food. It wasn't often they dressed nicely, the Air nomads believed in simplicity but the arrival of the Fire Nation Royalty was something to be celebrated. At the head of the table sat Bumi and Tenzin, both brothers were quite silent as they eat their meals. Beside them sat Pema and Aziza respectively. Aziza was in deep conversation with Jinora about the Hundred Years War, it seemed that both shared the same intense love of reading.

Korra sat across from them starring intently at the Fire Nation Prince who was yet to pick up a fork and eat. Maybe he didn't like the food or something, but she wondered how someone could go a whole day without talking. He must have had questions or something to say.

"So how is Ursa Bumi?" Pema politely asked while munching on her dumpling.

Bumi smiled he always had a fondness for his brother's wife. He could still remember the days she spent as a shy teenager following his brother, he was the one who nicknamed her "Tenzin's Shadow". Something that annoyed Tenzin to no end at the time which led to a lot more teasing from both Bumi and Kya, it took a lot to make Tenzin bothered and neither of them were giving up on that.

"She is doing quite well. She isn't very fond of traveling and that's why she didn't accompany me here and sides someone needed to stay behind and rule the country." His face became serious, "so tell me more about this Equalists movement and Amon."

At the mention of Amon, Zaire jerked violently. Everyone at the table turned to stare at him which caused the young Prince to lower his head and his cheeks to flush. He jumped off and run off into the hallway.

Bumi frowned, "he hasn't been the same since his parents died."

"Well that situation is a situation nobody wants to be in and he was so young wasn't he?"

"Only seven."

"What happened?" Ikki asked.

Tenzin faced his middle daughter, "when Zaire was just about your age he saw his Mommy and Daddy get…," he sighed, "killed," and Ikki gasped looking between her parents, "and his big brother."

Bumi looked to his niece, "you must be very patient with him and maybe with your father's mediation practices it can help him heal."

Korra might have been bit on edge but the way Zaire acted when Bumi mentioned Amon made her suspicious. She swallowed the rest of her meal before excusing herself and going in search of the young Prince.


End file.
